So This Kind of Day Has Come
Rei is very stressed in learning that the last commercial Sana had scheduled is cancelled, but tries to hide the information from Sana. She eventually figures it out,and is more disappointed that Rei didn't just tell her earlier, so she wouldn't have to wake up early. Planning to relax, Misako tells her she must go to school if she cannot work, and she goes and gets ready. At school, people have begun speculating if Sana really has become arrogant, but everyone is surprised when she suddenly comes in. After explaining things, whilst leaving details such as why she lost her job out, Sengoku comes in shortly after her, telling her that she will have to work equally as hard as everyone else to succeed. Sana goes with Tsuyoshi and Aya after school to visit Fuka, and she is very happy she is there. Today is the day her bandages are removed, and she will be able to see again. After Sana gives Fuka her notes in return for when earlier in the year, Fuka had done the same for her, but Tsuyoshi finds they are very poorly written. Fuka only cares about the thought put into it, and thanks her anyways. Her bandages are finally removed, and she sees without problem. Sana, unaware of what has happened, says excitedly that she will soon tell Akito. Fuka's mother is the first to speak up on the issue. She tells Sana that Fuka and Akito will no longer be seeing each other, as Akito was responsible for her injury. Sana immediately defends Akito, saying that he would never do something like this, and Tsuyoshi even explains what really happened. Fuka's mother is reluctant to believe them, saying that Akito has a history of being bad. Sana explains that that was in the past, and that he is a very nice but misunderstood person. Fuka's mother refuses to hear more, believing the school was right to suspend him. Fuka overhears from her room, learning of Akito's suspension for the first time. Later, Tsuyoshi calls Akito to tell him the news of Fuka leaving the hospital, and that Sana is back in school. Akito is more interested to hear about Sana, and will come to school the next day, as his suspension has ended. As Akito walks to school, Fuka intercepts him, despite saying that she would not talk to him ever again. She apologizes for what she's said, and thanks him dearly for coming, despite the circumstances. However, she still maintains that they should be apart, and Akito accepts this. An official meeting between the Hayama family and the Matsui family is held by the finally-returned principal, who concludes that the incident of Fuka being hurt was an accident. Fuka's parents apologize only for assuming Akito was directly responsible, but still want Fuka to stay away. The terms are accepted, despite Sengoku wanting more punishment to Akito, and they leave the meeting. Akito and Sana cross paths, and look into each other's eyes as Fuka leaves. Afterwards, Sana becomes upset again from the stress, but Naozumi suddenly comes in to her room. He tells her he knows why she couldn't say her lines, and affirms that she is actually in love with Akito. She denies it wholly, but Naozumi does not listen. He says it's better for everyone that they break up. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Itomisu *Sengoku *Principal Ari *Naozumi Kamura *Shimura (Voice only) *Babbit Category:Episodes